This invention relates to ring binders, and more particularly, to a ring binder having a spine section to which different end leafs are attachable so one spine section can be used to make a variety of binders.
Typically a ring binder includes a pair of end leafs the size of which correspond to the size of the sheets of paper held in the binder. The ring binder construction includes the end leafs and spine section to which a binder ring assembly is attached. The binder ring assembly usually includes two or more binder rings and a user operable mechanism for opening and closing the binder rings to store sheets of paper in the binder or remove them from the binder. Heretofore, it has been the practice to make the make the end leafs and spine section from a single piece of material, usually a cardboard material or a single sheet of a plastic. It would be advantageous, however, if it were possible to have a common spine section to which different size end leafs could be attached. It would be further advantageous if the spine section were so constructed that a binder ring assembly could be more easily attached to the binder than has been previously possible.